Hate That I Love You
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: "Room-Shambles." / siapa yang menyangka, berawal dari satu tekhnik andalan sang Shinogekai, ia bisa mendapatkan kenangan manis dari navigator galak milik kru Topi Jerami / "Oh iya, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah mengembalikan tubuhku seperti semula, aku akan memastikan ada roti dalam setiap menu makananmu, Trafalgar." / oneshoot / review?


"TRAFALGAR LAW!"

Teriakan super itu menggema memenuhi kapal _Sunny Go_. Tak berselang lama, terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang mengalun di dek kapal. Selanjutnya, langkah kaki itu kembali menghilang dari dek berumput _Sunny Go_, Entah kemana tujuan kaki-kaki itu sebenarnya.

"TRAFALGAR LAW! DIMANA KAU!" terdengar lagi teriakan yang sama—teriakan seorang gadis.

"Ng," Law—sang tersangka hanya terlihat biasa saja saat merasakan kedatangan seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan suara super cempreng itu. Saat ini ia sedang bersantai di bagian atas kapal berkepala matahari itu. Ia berniat istirahat sejenak setelah membereskan sebuah masalah yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

"Nami-_ya_?" gumam sang dokter dengan nada pelan, ia menatap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di samping dirinya yang sedang berbaring santai lewat sebelah matanya.

"Diam kau! Cepat! Kembalikan aku ke tubuhku semula, _baka!_"

* * *

**An One Piece fict**

**By Mari-**_**chan**_

**Hate That I Love You**

**Disclaimer: Odachi-sensei~ aku boleh mengkalim Law sebagai suamiku 'kan? *Puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Rate T**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

**Pairing: Trafalgar Law and Nami**

**Warning: OOC, CANON, typo, dan semacamnya, dan sebagainya. Intinya, Mari-chan sudah menulis Warningnya loh yah… #iniapah**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Tora-o, mau menemaniku memancing tidak?" suara sang kapten kapal terdengar luar biasa ceria saat melihat kedatangan penghuni baru _Sunny Go_ bermantel hitam yang sedang berjalan menuju dek kapal, tempat biasanya sang pemuda bertopi jerami itu memancing.

Namun, pemuda berkulit coklat yang dipanggil Tora-o itu tak bereaksi sedikitpun. Ia masih memasang wajah datarnya saat menatap siapa yang baru saja bersuara. Suara itu memang suara sang kapten kapal, namun kalau melihat sosoknya—

"Cepat! Aku dan Luffy sudah berada di sini, kembalikan tubuh kami, hei, Trafalgar!" bentak Nami. Ia berkacak pinggang pada dokter yang memiliki julukan _Shinogekai_ tersebut.

Law mendengus menatap sosok yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sadis. Ingin sekali ia tertawa selebar-lebarnya saat melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara sekasar itu. namun yang keluar darinya hanyalah seringai tampannya seperti biasa.

"Nami-_swan~_ ini ada kue pie yang baru matang, cobalah~" tiba-tiba, Sanji—sang koki kapal sudah berada di antara ketiga orang yang berada di dek berumput itu.

"Eh, Nami-_san_?" gumam Sanji pelan. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, suara Nami yang ia dengar tadi sepertinya berada di sebelah kanan pintu dapur, namun yang ia dapatkan saat menoleh ke sisi kanan adalah sosok dua kapten yang sedang beradu pandang dengan tatapan sengit.

Sedangkan orang yang ia cari malah sedang—memancing? Apa-apaan ini?

Pemuda berambut pirang itupun mendekat ke arah gadis _navigator_ yang saat ini sedang memancing dengan tenang di pinggir kapal, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, gadis _sexy_ yang gila uang dan sangat tidak mau kerepotan itu hobi memancing? Pasti sudah ketularan Luffy. Begitulah pikir koki tampan tersebut.

"Nami-_san,_ silahkan, camilan sorenya," ucap sang pemilik _bounty_ tujuh puluh tujuh juta _berry_ tersebut tak lupa mata yang berbentuk _love-love_ khas dirinya.

"Wah… _Arigatou_, tapi, aku lebih suka daging, Sanji," ucap sosok Nami itu dan langsung melahap habis pie yang disajikan oleh sang koki.

Hening.

Hening.

"Tidaaaaaaaak… Nami-_swaaaaaan_~ apa yang terjadi padamu!" teriak sang pemilik tendangan maut itu dengan sangat lebay.

Krek!

Tubuh Sanji seketika menjadi batu saat ia mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok Nami di depannya. Suara itu. Cengiran itu. Hobi itu. tidak salah lagi, itu suara—Luffy?

"Ngh, oi, Sanji, ada apa denganmu?" ucap Luffy dalam tubuh Nami seraya turun ke dek berumput _Sunny Go_. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh Sanji yang membatu dengan tatapan polos khas dirinya, sedetik kemudian, _Senchou_ dari _Mugiwara no Ichimi_ itu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali ke kegiatan semula—memancing.

"Sanji-_kun_!" Nami bergegas menghampiri tubuh sang koki yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah membiru. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi—yang tadinya—putih koki pirang tersebut dengan penuh semangat.

"Sanji-_kun_, bangun hei, Sanji-_kun!_" teriak Nami lagi.

Lagi-lagi Law hanya mendengus pelan menatap kegilaan para kru Topi Jerami yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena rencana matang yang ia susun itu harus melibatkan mereka, ia tidak akan mau bersusah payah seperti ini.

Seperti halnya kejadian tadi—beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

.

_Flashback on._

Sang _Sichibukai_ ber_-bounty_ empat ratus empat puluh juta itu sedang bersantai di dek berumput milik _Mugiwara no Ichimi_, tentu saja setelah ia menghabiskan waktu makan roti selama satu jam penuh.

Mungkin bagi kru lainnya, memakan roti hanya membutuhkan waktu setidaknya lima belas menit, namun tidak bagi dokter tampan itu.

Alasannya? Karena sudah jelas. Trafalgar Law. Sangat. Membenci. Roti. Perlu diulangi?

"Tora-o, kenapa kau sangat tidak suka roti?" pertanyaan dengan nada polos itu meluncur dari sang kapten kapal dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab oleh dengusan kasar sang tamu. Baru saja dia ingin melupakan makanan dari gandum itu, tapi malah kembali diingatkan oleh sang pemilik kapal. Sangat. Menyebalkan.

Kedua Kapten pemakan buah iblis itu kali ini sedang bersantai di dek rumput _Sunny Go_. Sebenarnya, hanya Law yang bersantai, sedangkan sang pemilik kapal, pasti hanya ingin mengacaukan kegiatan pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

"Biarkan saja dia, Luffy, mau suka roti atau tidak, itu bukan urusan kita," dan, jawaban malah datang dari sang _navigator_ cantiknya, gadis bermahkota oranye itu melirik Law lewat ekor matanya dan tak lupa tatapan mengejek yang ia tujukan khusus bagi sang _Shinogekai._ Sepertinya sejak kejadian di Punk Hazard, Nami masih sangat tidak bisa menerima sang dokter bedah kematian itu.

Law tidak merespon, ia masih sibuk menenangkan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang dari tadi protes karena mendapat asupan yang sangat tidak diharapkan. Ia hanya menatap makhluk hitam dan oranye yang saat ini malah sibuk berargumen soal daging.

"Oi, Nami, aku ingin daging, pinjam uangmu dong."

Duagh!

Dan pukulan super dari gadis berambut oranye panjang itu seketika membungkam paksa mulut Luffy. Namun, meskipun begitu, Luffy tidak kehabisan akal, ia semakin menempel pada Nami untuk setidaknya mendapatkan uang darinya.

"Pokoknya, kalau kita berlabuh, aku ingin membeli daging sebanyak-banyaknya, yah, Nami~ bosan makan roti terus, lama-lama aku seperti Tora-o yang takut pada roti," kata Luffy lagi, ia membulatkan matanya, berharap gadis yang sangat ia sayangi itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Namun—

Duagh! Duagh! Brak!

"TIDAK ADA SEPESERPUN UANG UNTUKMU, _BAKA!_"

Sungguh, Law ingin sekali menyumpal mulut pemuda dengan luka di bawah mata itu karena seenaknya mengatai dirinya takut roti, yang benar saja. Walau alasan dirinya tidak suka roti masih dipertanyaakan sih.

"Nami… kau pelit sekali…"

Law menahan kepalan tinjunya, sungguh, kedua makhluk berwarna hitam dan oranye yang sedang bertarung dengan sengit di depannya ini sangat mengganggu acaranya—menenangkan para cacing tadi. Apalagi, dalam pertengkaran mereka berdua, selalu menyebut namanya. Ini gila.

"Nami~ kau tega sekali… Tora-o, ayo bantu aku membujuk Nami, kau juga tidak mau makan roti terus 'kan?" kata Luffy lagi, ia menatap Law dengan tatapan minta pertolongan.

"Tidak ada uang buatmu, dan jangan sekali-kali minta bantuan orang menyebalkan itu, Luffy!"

Duagh! Satu pukulan lagi yang pastinya mendarat di kepala bersurai hitam milik Luffy.

"Daging~"

"Masa bodoh!"

Duagh! Kali ini, pemuda Sembilan belas tahun itu mendapatkan jackpot, benjolan bertingkat pada kepala hitamnya.

"NAMI~"

"_BAKA!_"

Cukup! Law benar-benar habis kesabaran, maka dengan sekali gerakan, ia yakin, ia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

"_Room._"

"_Shambles_."

_Flashback off._

.

.

.

Law menyeringai saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu, ternyata, melakukan keisengan serupa dengan saat dirinya di Punk Hazard tidak buruk juga. Lihat saja buktinya, ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari kapten bertopi jerami yang dulunya hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi bodoh.

"Trafalgar Law!"

Cih.

Baru saja ia mengeluarkan senyum mengejek tentang ekpresi lain dari Monkey. D. Luffy yang harga kepalanya adalah empat ratus juta _berry_ itu, dirinya sudah harus mengalami gangguan jantung karena bentakan super dari orangnya. Orang yang berada dalam tubuhnya, maksudnya.

Mata hitam Law memicing saat melihat pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu sedang berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang perempuan. Yah, dalam tubuhnya memang perempuan sih.

"Kenapa, Nami-_ya_?" ucap pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan nada mengejek.

Wajah Luffy er—maksudnya, Nami langsung berubah menjadi merah saat melihat tanggapan kapten bajak laut _Heart_ di depannya, sungguh, kalau bukan karena ia masih membutuhkan pengguna _Ope Ope no Mi_ ini untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya, ia pasti sudah melemparkan pemuda sok _cool_ ini ke laut. Biar, dia pasti langsung mati. Dalam hati, Nami tertawa setan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kembalikan tubuhku seperti semula. Di sini ada Luffy juga, kau dengar tidak, Trafalgar!" bentak gadis cantik itu lagi, ralat, maksudnya gadis dalam tubuh seorang pemuda.

Law mengendikkan bahunya acuh, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis cantik yang masih asik memancing di pinggir kapal. Ia menyeringai miring menatap kebodohan _Senchou Mugiwara no Ichimi_ tersebut.

"Sepertinya, kaptenmu itu tidak keberatan, Nami-_ya,_" ujar Law singkat saat matanya kembali beradu dengan mata hitam Nami-Luffy.

Nami dalam tubuh Luffy hanya bisa menganga saat mengetahui maksud ucapan dari dokter bedah kematian menyebalkan itu. ia menatap sosok dirinya yang masih cuek memancing di pinggir kapal.

"LUFFY, _BAKA!_"

Duagh!

.

.

.

"Pppfft—" Usopp tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggelikan di depannya. Sementara, Sanji yang sedari tadi mematung, sampai sekarang belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sepertinya, ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tubuh Nami-nya berada dalam tubuh _Baka Senchou_-nya.

"Oy, Luffy, kenapa kau malah menangisi Nami seperti itu, bukankah salahmu sendiri yang tadi memukulnya, hooaamm," kata Zoro pelan di sela ngantuknya, sungguh, ia benar-benar terganggu saat mendengar teriakan Nami dan suara pukulan setelahnya, tapi, saat ia menuju ke dek kapal, yang ia temukan malah tubuh Nami yang pingsan dengan benjolan di kepala oranyenya.

Sepertinya, pemuda berkepala hijau ini tidak mengerti situasi sebenarnya. Bodoh.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Law pelan, ia tahu kalau kru Topi Jerami itu bodoh seperti halnya sang kapten, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, kru Topi Jerami ternyata benar-benar sangat bodoh. Sangat. Bodoh.

"Hiks, aku menyakiti diriku sendiri, ini sudah dua kali aku menyakiti diriku sendiri, hiks, aku jahat!" Nami dalam tubuh Luffy terus-terusan meraung melihat tubuhnya terbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Sudahlah, Nami-Luffy, tenang dulu," bujuk Chopper. Rusa kutub berhidung biru yang menjabat sebagai dokter di kru bajak laut Topi Jerami itu sama sekali tidak menyangka, akan kembali mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti saat di Punk Hazard, yaitu merawat tubuh Nami yang terluka karena ulah Nami sendiri. Aneh.

"Trafalgar, kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, merepotkan sekali," ucap Franky, ia kembali meneguk sodanya yang ke empat sembari memperhatikan kondisi tubuh Nami yang mengenaskan.

"Yohohohoho, tapi, sangat manis sekali, melihat Luffy-_san _menangisi Nami-_san_, seperti sepasang kekasih saja, yoho—"

Duagh!

Dan sebelum tawa sang tengkorak mesum itu berlanjut, ia sudah terlebih dahulu terlempar ke luar kamar, pelakunya? Tentu saja Nami dalam tubuh Luffy. Ck.

Sementara satu wanita lagi yaitu Robin hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum tipis saat melihat kekacauan di dalam kamar gadis itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa Law sangat senang menjahili Nami dan Luffy. Namun saat melihat tatapan _Shichibukai_ tampan itu yang terus mengarah ke Nami, ia perlahan menyadarinya.

"Nami-_neechan_~" ucap Momonosuke pelan. Nami menoleh sejenak ke arah anak dari Kinemon itu sebelum kemudian kembali menangis saat melihat tatapan anak kecil berambut hitam itu, karena Momonosuke bukan berbicara ke arahnya, melainkan ke sosok dirinya yang sedang terbaring. Intinya, yang Momonosuke khawatirkan itu adalah sosok Luffy. Ternyata sama saja. Bodoh.

"Hn," karena bosan melihat adegan yang sangat tidak penting di dalam kamar Nami, akhirnya, Law memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan dan kemudian bersantai di dek kapal, dan menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada tiang besar yang terdapat di sana.

.

.

.

"Cih, tak kusangka, _Shinogekai_ yang jenius pun bisa galau, shurororo."

Baru sebentar menutup matanya, Law sudah terusik dengan suara tawa yang bahkan lebih menggelikan daripada tawa si tengkorak. Dengan setengah malas, pemuda bermantel hitam itu membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik sadis ke arah makhluk penuh asap yang saat ini terlihat sedang mengejek ke arahnya.

Dengan segala sifat _cool _yang ia miliki, pemuda bertato itu kembali memejamkan mata seakan tak peduli pada ucapan si Ilmuwan Gila yang ia culik dari Punk Hazard.

"Pura-pura tidak dengar, heh, Law," suara yang sama terdengar lagi kali ini tanpa suara tawa menyebalkan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Caesar, kau sebaiknya diam, atau kami tidak akan mengembalikanmu pada Joker," ucap Law dengan nada dingin. Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali memotong-motong tubuh si Asap gila percobaan yang saat ini berada di pojok dek berumput itu, namun, sepertinya _mood_ sang dokter sedang buruk, sehingga ia tidak minat sedikitpun meladeni peliharaan kesayangan Joker itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Caesar Clown.

"Shurorororororo—"

Cklek!

Caesar langsung menghentikan tawa khasnya saat melihat sebilah pedang yang ia tahu adalah Nodachi tengah mengarah tepat ke wajahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat wajah dingin sang _Shichibukai_ yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tak perlu serius begitu, Law, kalau aku terluka, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Joker pada kalian 'kan?" ucap manusia asap itu lagi, keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya saat membayangkan betapa berbahayanya pedang panjang itu. (apakah asap bisa mengeluarkan keringat? Entahlah). "Hei, Law, turunkan pedangmu," lanjutnya lagi seraya berharap, pemuda di depannya mau menurunkan senjata kebanggannya itu.

"Cih," Law menurunkan Nodachi-nya dari wajah memelas makhluk menyebalkan itu dan kembali menuju tempat duduknya, ia menyamankan kembali posisinya dengan menyender pada tiang besar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nami dalam tubuh Luffy sepertinya terlalu lelah menangis, ia sampai tertidur, sedangkan Luffy dalam tubuh Nami belum sadar juga, sepertinya pukulan Nami memang terlalu dahsyat. Kapten pun sampai belum siuman."

Lagi dan lagi, kegiatan sakral yang dilakukan oleh Law terganggu. Kali ini suara seorang wanita. Suara yang lembut. Hanya satu orang yang memilikinya. Nico Robin. Siapa lagi?

"Hn, bukan urusanku," respon Law pelan, ia sama sekali tak tertarik mengurusi masalah _navigator_ dan kapten kru Topi Jerami itu.

"Benarkah? Nami selalu menggumamkan namamu, sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke tubuhnya. Kau juga sebenarnya tidak tega 'kan melihat Nami terluka seperti itu."

Law benar-benar mengutuk wanita cantik berambut hitam itu. Kenapa dia dilahirkan sebegitu jeniusnya. Pasti wanita itu mengerti kenapa dirinya melakukan semua ini pada Nami dan Luffy.

"Aku bilang bukan urusanku, dan berhenti mencampuri urusanku, Nico-_ya_," ujarnya dingin. Ia berniat memejamkan mata hitamnya lagi kalau saja ucapan selanjutnya dari wanita bersurai hitam itu tidak ia dengar.

"Kau cemburu akan kedekatan Kapten dan Nami, begitukah, Trafalgar? Makanya, kau menjahili mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya, menjahili Nami."

_Checkmate!_

Law tersentak.

Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan pada siapapun mengenai perasaannya. Ia selalu melakukan segalanya dengan tenang. Dan ia sangat yakin, ia selalu bersikap biasa saja pada kru lainnya. Apakah dengan menjahili Nami dan Luffy, ia malah sudah membongkar rahasianya sendiri? Apakah kali ini ia keterlaluan?

"Cih," tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Law bangkit dari tidur duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan sang _arkeolog._

"Fufufufu, ternyata kau ini memang, tetap saja masih belum dewasa, Trafalgar," gumam Robin, wanita cantik itu tersenyum penuh arti menatap kepergian pemuda berkulit coklat.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang baru saja ditapaki oleh Law terlihat biasa saja, dua ranjang dengan dua makhluk yang terbaring di atasnya.

Kamar Nami.

Dan hanya ada Nami dan Luffy di sana, sesuai ucapan Robin, Nami sepertinya terlalu lelah menangis hingga tertidur. Mungkin kru lainnya meninggalkan mereka karena terlalu bingung harus berbuat apa. Tentu saja, yang menyebabkan semuanya 'kan dirinya.

"Bodoh," gumam Law pelan. Kapten bajak laut _Heart_ itu menyiapkan tangan kanannya dan bersiap mengeluarkan tekhnik andalannya, "_Room_."

Selaput tipis berwarna biru mulai melingkupi ketiga manusia itu, dimana salah duanya masih belum sadar dari alam mimpi mereka—mungkin.

Sang dokter bedah kematian itu memejamkan mata, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia mengarahkan dua jarinya pada keduanya dan berujar pelan, _"Shambles_."

Law memperhatikan dengan seksama pertukaran yang terjadi di depan matanya. Jiwa milik Nami perlahan kembali ke tubuh asalnya, begitu juga dengan jiwa Luffy. Dan setelah yakin tugasnya selesai, pemuda bertato itu kembali mendengus seraya bersiap keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali berbalik, kali ini ia menuju tempat Nami berbaring. Law menyeringai menatap wajah gadis cantik yang gila uang itu. _Ternyata sangat menyenangkan membuat gadis ini marah, dia manis juga._ Batinnya.

Dan sejujurnya, ia menyukainya, mungkin ini gila, namun memang begitulah yang sebenarnya. Ia merutuki hatinya yang tidak bisa bersikap professional dalam aliansi ini, namun, siapa yang bisa menolak yang namanya cinta 'kan?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Law mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nami, dan secepat kilat, ia mengecup bibir tipis gadis cerewet itu. Hanya sesaat, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggu tidur sang gadis yang beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat marah-marah padanya. Ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan bau khas jeruk itu.

Seringai mulai nampak menghiasi wajah tampan sang _Shinogekai_ saat mengingat kejadian yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu, "Ternyata memang manis," gumamnya pelan seraya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ternyata, berbuat jahil pada gadis pecinta jeruk itu tidak buruk juga. Benar begitu, Trafalgar?

.

.

.

"Ngh," Nami melenguh pelan. Ia membuka mata besarnya dan memekik pelan saat merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya. Ia memegang kepala bersurai oranyenya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri.

Tunggu.

Kepala oranye?

Nami beringsut perlahan menuruni ranjang tempatnya tidur dan berjalan menuju cermin besar yang memang tersedia di sana.

Dan senyumnya mengembang saat menatap bayangan yang tertangkap dalam cermin di depannya. Itu benar-benar dirinya. Nami. Ini benar-benar dirinya.

"Kyaaaaaaa~" gadis pecinta jeruk dan uang itu bersorak dan melompat-lompat penuh kegembiraan seolah baru saja menemukan harta karun. Ia bahkan melupakan kejadian saat ia secara sadar telah memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Nami, kenapa teriak begitu, kau mengganggu tidurku," kepala berambut panjang milik Nami menoleh saat mendengar suara pemuda yang sangat ia kenali, namun, ia hanya terkikik pelan saat pemuda itu justru kembali tertidur, ternyata mengigau.

"Tidurlah, Luffy. Untuk sekarang, aku memaafkanmu," ucap gadis yang sangat pintar menggambar itu. "Untung saja si Trafalgar itu mau mengembalikan tubuh kita, kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarnya, haha," Nami tertawa penuh kemenangan.

1 detik…

2 detik…

"Eh? Trafalgar?" Nami terdiam, sepertinya ia mengalami sebuah mimpi yang melibatkan pemuda menyebalkan itu. namun, apa yang ia impikan tadi yah?

"Hah, masa bodoh, yang penting aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku semula!" gadis itu berlari keluar kamar dengan langkah ringan dan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Kau!" Nami berteriak saat menemukan sosok pemuda bermantel hitam dengan topi putih bercorak aneh sedang duduk santai di meja dapur. Gadis itu menatap tajam sang dokter yang sedang menatapnya cuek.

"…"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Trafalgar!" tanya Nami dengan nada kasar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Nami-_ya,_ aku sedang minum," jawab Law tenang.

"Huh," Nami mendengus kasar. Ia berjalan dengan kaku melewati tempat Law duduk. Ia berniat mencari Sanji untuk memesan makanan ringan, namun, ia tidak menemukan koki tampan itu dimanapun.

"Kalau mencari Sanji-_ya,_ ia masih belum sadar dari pingsannya," kata Law dengan nada datar yang seakan bisa menebak gelagat Nami.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun saat mengatakannya, Sanji-_kun_ seperti itu karena ulahmu, tidak sopan," ucap Nami. Namun lagi-lagi, Law tidak merespon, ia masih asik menikmati teh hangatnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih padaku yang sudah mengembalikan tubuhmu kembali seperti semula, menurutmu, siapa yang lebih tidak sopan," balas pemuda yang kepalanya bernilai empat ratus empat puluh juta itu.

Nami merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas saat mendengar ucapan _Shichibukai_ itu, kenapa ia harus berterima kasih, bukankah semuanya karena ulahnya. "Kau bodoh!" Nami berteriak di depan wajah _stoic_ Law.

"Heh," dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas seringai oleh Law.

Nami mengepalkan tangannya, ia menahan mati-matian tangan mulusnya agar tidak meninju wajah sok _cool_ pemuda di depannya. Dan sedetik kemudian, gadis cantik itu berbalik menyeringai.

Law menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat seringai dari Nami. Sungguh. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau memang menyebalkan," Nami melenggang meninggalkan dapur dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, dan ia melirik sekilas ke arah Law sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Oh iya, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah mengembalikan tubuhku seperti semula, aku akan memastikan ada roti dalam setiap menu makananmu, Trafalgar."

"…"

Lihat?

Benar-benar buruk 'kan?

Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta pada gadis yang salah, hei, Trafalgar Law? Khukhukhu…

**The End**

* * *

**Shurororororo… senang sekali bisa mengetik cara ketawanya si Caesar Clown #dor**

**Dan sumpah, itu judulnya apa coba? #bersembuyidibalikpunggungLaw**

**Saya kehabisan ide untuk sebuah judul, makanya pinjem judul lagunya om Ne-Yo ama Tante(?) Rihanna T.T**

**Maaf kalau judulnya gak nyambung ama fict-nya #gelundunganbarengNear**

**Pokoknya, hanya sebatas ini yang bis aku ketik untuk suamiku tercintahhh…. Laaaawwwww #stres**

**Berniat review?**

_**Sign,**_

**Mari-chan.**


End file.
